jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Cyclone
Cyclone is the Pegasus Winged Horse avatar of the Mountain Fortress Adventure edition of "JUMANJI". In "The Next Level", Cyclone is the avatar of Bethany Walker, and lastly Milo Walker. Information As a powerful Horse, Cyclone can run up to quick speeds, carry humans on his back, and it was revealed near the end of the last level that he in fact has wings, making him a Pegasus from greek mythology. Abilities Strength(s): *'Speed:' Being a Horse, Cyclone can run up to incredible speeds, few animals can match. *'Mount:' Cyclone can carry people on his back, making him a very valuable ally for the other avatars. *'Kicks:' Cyclone can deliver powerful kicks to repel hostiles, like Mandrills. *'Wings:' As he was revealed to be a Pegasus, Cyclone can fly into the skies, making him the only one who can truly solve the Mountain Adventure game's objective. Weaknesses: * Neighing: '''Being a Horse, Cyclone cannot normally speak with the other avatars, with the exception of Franklin "Mouse" Finbar, thanks to being both a Zoologist and a Linguistics expert. Role When ''"JUMANJI"'' pulled Martha Kaply, Anthony Johnson, Eddie Gilpin and Milo Walker into the game and left Bethany Walker on her own, she turned to Alex Vreeke for help. The last two managed to re-enter the game too, returning Alex back to Seaplane McDonough, but making Cyclone the new avatar of Bethany, since it was Fridge who got Shelly Oberon instead. When the other five avatars were cornered by Mandrills in The Forest, Seaplane (Alex) rode Cyclone (Bethany) and took down the Mandrills with powerful kicks, allowing the players to continue the game. On their way up towards the Mountain Fortress, the players spotted a flowing green river like the one surrounding the ''"JUMANJI"'' Berry Tree, and dove in, allowing the players to change their avatars around; allowing Bethany to return to being Shelly Oberon again, and now leaving Milo as Cyclone. When the Jumanjians captured Cyclone (Milo), Shelly (Bethany) was able to read on the new Map that the Horse was being kept in a secure dungeon on the other side of the Fortress. At the cost of both his spare lives, Seaplane (Alex) was able evade the toxic darts inside the prison clock to rescue Cyclone (Milo). Using Cyclone's wings, Milo and Ming (Eddie) flew into the skies above and showed the Falco Jewel to the sun, allowing the players to reach to the goal call out the name, and win the game. When the game was won, Nigel arrived to congratulate the players for saving ''"JUMANJI"'' once again and was ready to shake their hands well done and send them home to Brantford, but Milo elected to stay behind as Cyclone, because his life expectancy outside was short. As Cyclone, Milo intended to continue protecting ''"JUMANJI"'' from any future evil that might befall it even though it meant he could never return home again. Having made up with Eddie over their failing out, they bid each other farewell so that Cyclone (Milo) could have a much more free life now that he had his wings. Behind the scenes Cyclone's reveal as a Pegasus and making a graceful flight into sunrising clouds may be a homage to TriStar Pictures and their iconic logo, since they were the distribution and licence holders of ''"JUMANJI"' media from 1995 until 2017. Trivia *Cyclone has his own checklist of abilities like the other avatars, but when Seaplane (Alex) examined them, they were unseen from the shot angle used in the film, rendering his full list of Strengths and Weaknesses unknown. *Eddie may have liked Milo being Cyclone, since he was unable to properly communicate with them and wouldn't bore him with explaining too much about everything. Category:Jumanji animals Category:Jumanji Heroes Category:2019 Characters